Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Galaxial Adventurers
by JetravenEx
Summary: The pokemon world is slowly being claimed by ice and no pokemon has an explanation for the phenomena. Promise the piplup despairs over the fate of the world, until fate brings together a team of 3 pokemon that will travel across worlds to save the pokemon world. But can they handle the horrors and terrors that the human world holds?


A/N: Alright wanted to get this up to see what people would think of this. This will eventually crossover into the anime but for now it will mostly focus in the pokemon mystery dungeon universe. This is my first fanfic for PMD and im hoping for it to be a good one ^.^ Do enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

A cold breeze rips through the silent woods causing long icicles hanging from the deep leafy green trees to clink together an eerie sound that echoes into the night.

A lone figure walking the forest path looks up frowning at the sight of the glittering crystals that hung from the trees the crystals glitter in the moonlight casting light into the shadows cast by the trees leaves. The pokemon shakes it head lowering the brim of its hat farther down its forehead and bows its head.

He brings flame tipped tail closer to his body in hopes of warming up glancing down the path trying to perceive how much longer he must walk before he reaches town.

Another gust of wind hits him the pokemon shuddering violently grabbing onto the brim of the hat the wind tearing into him edges of his hat flapping wildly like the beating of a birds wings. Wincing the pokemon clenched one eye closed as he turned his head into the wind eyes widening, a shadow falling upon him glancing up more he spotted a noctowl glaring down at him with red eyes.

"Get out!" The owl screeched diving down at the charmander talons open to grab the lizard.

The charmander growled keeping his grip on his hat as he pivoted on his foot and spun around his tail turning to a steel blade as he smacked the bird back with an iron tail driving it back.

After hearing the noctowl crash into a nearby frosty tree the charmander turned and booked it out of there gripping his hat in one paw as he ran breath coming out in soft puffs of clouds in front of his face. A screech not far behind alerted him of the noctowl's recovery and fast approaching wing beats, made him quicken his pace.

He could see the Noctowl's shadow slowly beginning to grow over him as it neared, he could sense the talons that were just inches, inches away from grasping his little head and crushing it between them.

The charmander pushed himself harder and harder until finally he made a fatal mistake. His foot slipped on an icy patch and crying out he went sliding on one foot arms windmilling as he fought for his balance before tipping over backwards and smacking his head into the ground the lights going out plunging him into blackness with the noctowl's screech echoing before he heard no more.

/-/

Promise the piplup sighed as she walked along the edge of a steep cliff carrying a bucket on her head. She walked down the wooden steps from the cliff above and as she neared the circular pool of water down below groaning when the sheet of ice that was on top of it reflected the sun's light from above.

Arriving at the pool the piplup paused and grasping the bucket with both flippers she hurled it at the ice with a loud war cry the wooden bucket bouncing off the ice and landing on the ground on the other side rolling on its side. Promise sighed as she lowered her head her body sagging forward.

"Stupid ice." She muttered shaking her head, climbing onto the icy water. She stomped on it with her feet, jumping up and down. "Nope, solid." She sighed, her beak glowing and she lowered her head pecking furiously at the ice. Slowly she managed to chip away at the ice a few cracks starting to form when she heard a noise from above.

"Geronimo!" A voice shouted causing Promise to jerk her head up and jump back just as an Oshawott dove down from the cliff above his scalchop in his flipper a blue blade extending from it in a razor shell as he slashed repeatedly at the ice from above before crashing into it shattering it and sending ice and water flying everywhere soaking Promise and surrounding area. Promise groaned eye twitching as she lowered her head an aura of doom gathering around her.

The oshawott's head burst out of the water as he turned to Promise grinning broadly. "Dude did you see that?! My timing was like perfect! I barely hit any ice. Did ya see me did ya-" He was cut off by a blast of water to the face, courtesy of Promise's water gun.

Oshawott blinked before he shook his head vigorously. "Hey whats the big idea! I was just-"

"You idiot!" Promise exploded marching up to the edge of the pool and looming over the sea otter. "You could've made a mistake miscalculated and smashed your skull on the ice!" She roared waving her flippers. "What in the world would I tell your mother?" The oshawott shrank back a bit at that.

"B-but my timing was like PERFECT I would've been fine." The sea otter mumbled, falling silent when Promise gave him the evil eye then she sighed deflating.

She shook her head and went over to her fallen bucket and dipping it into the icy cold water pulling it out the bucket filled to the brim.

"It's alright Oshawott. I just wish the 'royal' family would stop asking for ice water every morning. You'd think that with everything else being so cold they'd want hot water instead of cold." Promise grumbled as she grabbed the buckets handle and began to make her way towards the stairs. Oshawott came over to her and grabbed onto one of the side handles on the bucket Promise doing the same as they began to carry it up the steps.

"Why is there even a royal family anyways?" Oshawott grumbled as they walked. "I mean all they do is order other pokemon around, and eat all the food and leave us with barely anything," He said.

Promise sighed. "Well, maybe another human from the human world will turn into a pokemon and show up to save us all!" She said sarcastically as she stumbled a bit wincing as the icy water hit her body. Water type or not, she was not fond of being splashed with icy water that had probably been ice an hour or so ago.

Oshawott looked at her quizzically. "What are you talking about?" He asked her.

Promise sighed shaking her head. "Nothing, forget I said anything." She said as they reached the top and she considered the land around them.

Icicles were dangling off of bright green trees and the grass glittered with crystalized dew. Promise frowned as she and Oshawott went down a path and in the distance she could see the bright blue Crystal palace looming up in the distance. At the foot lay the remants of a once vast little town that Promise had grown up in.

There was a bank, a shop, a gym for training and practicing. But all were abandoned and run down and had multiple icicles growing from the roofs or had a sheet of ice covering counters and tents.

Promise shook her head tears pricking her eyes.

"Where's our hero?"

* * *

A/N: What do you think?

Any pokemon you want to see or thoughts you have about the story please do review. I would like your feedback.


End file.
